


I saw a sign and I hate bad weather

by bluenna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, well always when they're talking about Louis, it's Zayn who talks and Liam who's silently trying not to listen. Liam has a reason for it: Zayn is pushy and Liam doesn't want to lose a friend and break his own heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw a sign and I hate bad weather

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is non-beta's so, probably has some typos and grammar errors, sorry :)

Liam leans against the wall of his house and stares at Zayn who's standing across the porch with a cigarette between his lips. They're taking a break from the party inside, Liam fed up with the constant noise and Zayn just needing to smoke.

”You gonna do it?” Zayn asks after he has taken a drag and blown the smoke on the sky. He taps the cigarette, ash falls on the wooden floor, and Liam watches it fall as far as he can in the dim light.

He's postponing answering, he admits it. In his mind, that is. But Zayn still knows the answer from the look on Liam's face, so who cares.

”You should do it,” Zayn says now.

It's a bit weird of a conversation. This time, well always when they're talking about Louis, it's Zayn who talks and Liam who's silently trying not to listen. Liam has a reason for it: Zayn is pushy and Liam doesn't want to lose a friend and break his own heart, so he just ignores the ever-growing crush he has for Louis and tries to distract himself.

With books.

School.

Sometimes drinking.

”You're stupid if you don't.”

”Please just drop it.”

Zayn drops the cigarette on the ground, steps on it smothering the light and looks up at Liam, brows raised. ”Whatever you say. I'm just saying that rejection doesn't hurt half as much as you're hurting yourself at the moment.”

Liam groans. ”I need a drink,” he says and opens the door into the house. He leaves Zayn standing outside and makes his way into the kitchen, pushing through the crowd until he finds himself in front of the fridge. Sighing, he reaches inside and takes a can, opening it and drowning third of it while the fridge door is still open.

The taste is disgusting, but the way the drink makes his head buzz is fantastic.

Glorious, even.

”Feeling better?”

Liam glances behind him, sees Louis standing in the door way, long hair pushed back and a grin on his lips, and groans inwardly.

”Not really,” he answers, and smiles despite his words.

Louis snorts. ”That's because you haven't drunk enough. This is your party, man, and you have drunk about, what? Two beers?”

Liam shrugs. ”Something like that.”

Louis laughs, even though Liam is fairly sure he said nothing funny, and then gets this predatory look on his face. He stalks closer, snaps a beer from the fridge and claps Liam on the shoulder. ”I'm getting you drunk.”

Liam grins. ”That's what I was waiting for.”

*

Louis gets him drunk alright.

Liam doesn't remember how many beers he had, how many shots he drank, but he remembers making it into his bedroom with Louis's assistance. When he wakes up, the other boy is still there, leg thrown over Liam's, and arm wrapped around Liam's torso, and his face is buried into Liam's neck, and Liam is pretty sure is Louis is an actual octopus, like wow. But then again, there are also Liam's fingers in Louis hair and his other arm holding Louis close, so who is he to talk exactly?

”Ughhh,” Louis groans.

Liam blinks a few times, tries to swallow the horrible taste in his mouth and says, ”yeah.”

”I feel like I was ran over by a crazy whale, why?”

”Probably those shots man.”

”Yeah, but. Why?”

Liam chuckles, then grimaces as his headache reminds him of itself with a bang.

”I need aspirin,” Liam mutters, ”and I'm probably going to throw up.”

Louis groans again. ”Please don't talk about throwing up, I feel sick.”

”Ugh.” Liam let's go of Louis, then pushes the other boy off himself. Louis just stays where Liam leaves him and sighs.

”This is an uncomfortable position, Liam. Please move me.”

”No, do it yourself,” Liam says. He rubs his face and runs his fingers through his hair and when Louis just keeps saying 'please, please, please' in a muffled voice, he finally moves Louis arm so it isn't trapped under his body.

”Thanks,” Louis whispers, and then falls asleep again while Liam makes his way into the bathroom and throws up until his stomach is empty.

*

”Liam,” Louis whispers from his seat behind him, ”Li-am.”

Liam ignores him a few more seconds until he has written all the notes up from the black board and then turns around, giving Louis a bitchy look that doesn't even haze him.

”What?”

”Be my partner.”

”...What?”

Louis points to the board with his finger. ”Be my partner. I'm thinking polar bears, those sound like fun.”

Liam blinks, glances behind him and oh, yeah. Biology project. He turns back and cocks his brow.

”Polar bears?”

Louis grins. ”Polar bears.”

*

”Fucking polar bears.”

Liam snorts as Louis throws himself on the bed, face down. ”It was your idea. And it's not a hard topic.”

”Five pages of climate change's effect on polar bears? It's not not a hard topic.”

”Um.” Liam stares at the computer screen where two polar bears are swimming. ”So, it is a hard topic?”

”Didn't say that.”

”You didn't not say that.”

”I... wait, what?” Louis sits up, wipes his hair away from his face and narrows his eyes at Liam. ”Don't feed me my own medicine please, it's disgusting. Seriously though, I can just summarize the whole thing in one sentence: Ice melts, polar bears have no place to live or hunt and they die, the end.”

Liam rolls his eyes. ”How about we write some basic information at first. Where do polar bears live?”

”Not with penguins, that much I've learned.”

Liam huffs. ”That's a good start, I guess.”

”Uh-huh.”

Louis rolls over and hops off the bed. ”Let's take a break.”

”We just started ten minutes ago.”

Louis nods. ”Yeah, we need a break.” He pulls the chair Liam is sitting on until Liam can't reach the laptop anymore and then turns him around, placing his hands on the arm rests. Liam has to lean backwards on his chair to be able to look at Louis without breathing his air. ”Wanna play video games?”

Liam opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again. ”Y-yeah.”

Louis whoops and bounces towards the Play Station and Liam has the room to breathe again.

*

”We're done!” Louis punches the last dot on the page, jumps up from his chair and does a victory dance with his hands in the air and face raised towards the ceiling. ”Finally!”

Liam snickers where he's lying on the bed and lifts his legs against the wall. They've been doing the project for two weeks, although over half of the time has been spent in front of the tv, not writing the actual project. ”Good job, Lou.”

Louis grins at him and staggers towards him, hopping down on the bed next to him. ”Good job us, Liam. We did so good, I never really thought I'd know this much of polar bears. I want to adopt one.”

Liam waves towards the laptop. ”If you have spear money, the computer is right there.”

Louis laughs. He crosses his legs and leans against the wall, sighing. The smile on his face fades slowly, and when it's completely gone, he turns to look at Liam.

”Liam.”

Liam turns his head, and meets Louis' gaze. For once, Louis looks completely serious; it's usually during video games when Liam sees him like this.

”Louis.”

Louis bites down on his bottom lip and scratches the back of his neck. He looks nervous.

”Remember that party a month ago?”

Liam frowns. ”At my place?”

Louis nods. ”Yeah.” He seems to hesitate for a moment, then huffs out a laugh and stares Liam square in the eye. ”I don't know if you remember, but you said something to me that night. Before we went to sleep.”

Oh shit. ”Louis...”

Louis shakes his head. ”I didn't want to ask you, mostly because we say shit when we're drunk, right? And you didn't bring it up the next morning even though I was like, all over you, and then you never brought it up later, even though we hung out without the others.”

”Lou-”

”Did you regret saying it or do you just not remember?”

Liam swallows. The truth is, he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember, but he has a pretty good idea of what he might have said, and that thought? Scary. Really scary. 

”I... I don't remember.”

Louis looks disappointed. ”Oh,” he says, frowning. He smiles, it falters, and he doesn't try it again, just scratches the back of his neck again and then wipes his hair from his face. When he starts to stand up, Liam kind of panics. He sits up and grabs the other boy's arm before he gets to leave. Louis freezes.

”What did I say?” Liam asks.

”You... ” Louis glances at him, doesn't really meet his eyes. ”You said you loved me?”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

Liam licks his lips. The hell with it. ”How'd you feel about that?”

”Me? I... it's...” Louis looks confused, it's adorable really, even though Liam is almost two freaked out to notice it. He's too freaked out to notice is he's even breathing, if he's being honest. Louis takes a deep breath in, and then rushes the word out fast. ”Good?”

Liam can't help the smile that appears on his face. ”Really?”

Louis blinks at him, then smiles back. ”Yeah.”

Liam bites his lip, and notices he still hasn't let go of Louis' arm. But now he's holding it, instead of trying to keep Louis from bolting out of the door.

Louis sits up straighter, looking serious again. ”Did you mean it, though?” he asks.

Liam nods. ”I did.”

The words have barely left his lips before Louis starts laughing and then surges froward, knocking Liam down on the bed, Louis landing straight on top of him. Louis' eyes are sparkling, and the smile is nearly splitting his face, and oh, wow, he looks absolutely gorgeous.

”Liam,” Louis says.

”Louis.”

Louis grins. ”I'm going to kiss you,” he says.

And then he does.


End file.
